Nabiki is Misbehaving
by obsidians
Summary: Nabiki is up to no good and doing naughty things with the Nerima Crew Male Members. It's just in plain fun.
I don't own Ranma or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Roll 'em...

Kuno was confused when he was summoned to an actual office, by Nabiki Tendo, in a very seedy looking building that seemed to be abandoned.

The waiting room appeared to be western style from the 1970's and there was no receptionist to speak of and someone had taped a handwritten sign on the door that read "Nabiki Tendo."

Kuno took a seat and idly wondered why Ranma, Mousse and Ryoga were there and they exchanged uncomfortable small talk while waiting to be summoned by Nabiki. No one was _ever_ anything but nervous when it came to being summoned by Nabiki for anything.

Kuno watched as first Ranma and Ryoga were called and both of them left about twenty minutes later, looking flushed, as if they had been running a marathon and uncomfortable. Kuno wondered why on both counts, the other boys refused to look at him and ignored his polite goodbyes as they hustled from the place is if it was on fire.

Kuno looked up as Nabiki opened the door and called his name. The office consisted of only a heavy, cheap looking desk, a matching desk chair, a single hard looking chair in front of it and some kind of curtain sectioning off the room. Nabiki had a seat and crossed her legs, Kuno tried not to blush as this exposed the majority of her long legs, as she seemed to be wearing only a short robe that allowed quite a lot of cleavage to show on top.

"Hello Kuno" Nabiki greeted him, "I suggest you drink this; you're going to need it" she intoned to him, shoving a glass containing an amber liquid at him.

"What is it?" he asked her, taking it and sniffing it.

"Scotch" she replied.

"You know I don't drink" he said, setting it back down.

"You will make an exception in this case; you _definitely_ will need it" she said, pushing it back towards him.

"How so?" he asked her.

"It was given to me on good authority that you have been offered as the sacrificial virgin to an ancient Japanese goddess" she explained.

"Virgin? But I'm male!" Kuno said in confusion.

"So have you ever slept with anyone?" Nabiki asked him.

"I don't see how that is _any_ of your damned business!" he snapped with his face flaming.

"Therefore; you are a virgin" Nabiki said.

"I did not say that!" he objected.

"Okay has anyone _ever_ done anything with you that makes you _not_ a virgin in any way or are you still your own lone dance partner at the Kuno Ball?" Nabiki asked him cruelly. "It's urgent that I know; it could save your life" she urged him.

"Fine, I am a virgin" he admitted.

"Okay we have to act quickly then" she said in an urgent tone of voice and set a condom beside his drink, he blanched when he looked at it.

"What the hell is that for?" he asked, taking his scotch and downing it in one shot in his nervousness.

"I'm going to save your life. If we don't act quickly, you will be dead by the end of the week" she replied.

"With **_you_**? I don't think so! I'm not buying this. How stupid do you think I am?" he asked her, looking at her like she was nuts.

"There might have been signs she has been monitoring you. Have you been missing items or found things moved around in your personal space? Have you seen weird lights around your area at night?" she asked him.

Kuno turned pale at this, "yes as a matter of fact. I'm missing my photo collections of Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl and late last night, I saw all these strange coloured lights glowing outside my window," he said in a shocked voice, suddenly looking scared.

Nabiki smiled and mentally patted herself on the back for bribing Sasuke to steal them and nudged the portable disco light farther back under her desk.

"You don't have much time in this world then. We have to act quickly, it will cost you of course," she said pushing the condom encouragingly towards him.

"I'll take my chances" he said, getting up.

"Did I mention that she has a tendency to remove body parts _before_ she kills you? Intimate body parts that is" Nabiki purred.

Kuno's eyes went wide with terror at this. "Okay what do I have to do?"

Nabiki stood up and slid back the curtain to reveal a double futon "get naked and lie down and I'll take care of the rest" she ordered him.

"In front of you?" he asked her awkwardly.

"I'm going to see it all eventually, but you can get behind the curtain if you prefer. Let me know when you're ready" she said pulling the curtain back into place and struggling not to laugh.

"Okay, I'm ready," a muffled reply called.

She pulled back the curtain to find him face down on the futon, "although you have a very compelling ass, unless you think I intend to take your virginity with a strapon; I suggest you turn over" she said with a smirk and he reluctantly did so. "My, my look how built you are! Where have you been hiding this body?" she said examining him with frank admiration that caused the already flustered looking boy to go an even darker red colour. He emitted small gasps of surprise as Nabiki explored his exposed skin and jumped when she cupped his soft manhood.

"Could you just get this over with? This is highly embarrassing" he nervously said.

"Don't worry, this will only take about ten minutes" she assured him.

"And how do you know that?" he demanded.

"Virgin males squirt easily, it's a common fact. "You'll probably be going off like a sprinkler in a matter of minutes" Nabiki said with such nonchalance that he had to urge to hit her as he blushed an even darker red. "Relax, you have your whole life ahead of you to become the studmuffin you are in your _own_ mind" she said to his flash of annoyance. "You need to relax. We need to get you in the mood; kiss me" she commanded him and she almost laughed again when he relunctantly gave her quick peck on the lips but then moaned slightly as she started to rub him. "Kiss me again" she and this time he did so properly and she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Nabiki slipped off her robe any draped herself half over him and allowed him to explore her as she worked him to full arousal and gently put the condom on him and lowered herself onto him. She shut her eyes at how large he felt in her, while he drew a deep breath at the sensation as well. Nabiki gasped as her body surged up and down on him, as the kendoist found a rhythm that seemed to suit them both. He bent forward so they were chest to chest as his hands grabbed her hips to work her harder and then suddenly she was on her back and he was pounding into her.

She wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to take control, finding it kind of funny that she had correct in her assumption that he was take charge kind of guy when it came to sex. She could feel the familiar tingling in her belly and prayed that Kuno would last long enough to get her off before he did.

Nabiki threw her head back when the world exploded around her and Kuno's seemed to have his release as well, at the sharp grunt he emitted, before he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. "There you're safe now" she said, cuddling him.

"Thank you Nabiki Tendo" he said stiffly, pulling away from her and covering his privates with his hands; a gesture Nabiki found hilarious under the circumstances.

"There's a washroom to your right, you can go flush your condom and get cleaned up" she said, putting her robe back on.

He awkwardly gathering up his clothes to get dressed.

Nabiki smiled and poured herself another glass of scotch and wondered if there was anything more sexually naive then teenaged virgin males, she smiled at Kuno when he came out of the bathroom, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Are we done?" he asked her.

"Yes, you no longer qualify for what she was looking for" she assured him.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving me; but I won't because you're still a cold hearted bitch" he said, his face a thunder cloud of rage for what she had taken from him.

"Oh, ouch. Name calling from someone who just made love to me? I'm soooooooo hurt" she sweetly said as he narrowed his eyes in anger at her. "Oh and Kuno; did you know they removed the word gullible from the dictionary?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked her with a frown.

"Never mind" she said with a smirk. She laughed and congratulated herself from coming up with this scam in the first place, this way she got to have some fun and bring four of the most powerful martial artists she knew under her control in case she needed muscle in the future...or just some more fun. Ranma had been really awkward as she predicted he would be, Ryoga had brute strength that extended to "other areas" of his body that proved to be compelling and might be trainable, along with Kuno, who had an "interesting" and "larger" advantage over the other males. As for Mousse...he remained to be seen. Yes, Nabiki was really enjoying her afternoon.

The best part was; they were paying her for the privilege. That she had found the soundproof office in the old abandon building had been a happy fluke in the first place. She smiled and waved at her own camera.

Mousse looked up from where he had been sitting for so long and said goodbye to the flustered looking Kuno, who didn't answer him and promptly fled the building.

Mousse looked up when his name was called and went into the office.

"Hello Mousse" Nabiki greeted him, "I suggest you drink this; you're going to need it" she intoned to him, shoving a glass containing an amber liquid at him.

"What is it?" he asked her, taking it and sniffing it.

"Scotch" she replied.

"No thanks" he said, setting it back down.

"You will make an exception in this case; you _definitely_ will need it" she said, pushing it back towards him.

"How so?" he asked her.

"It was given to me on good authority that you have been offered as the sacrificial virgin to an ancient Japanese goddess," Nabiki leaning forward to study the boy, glad she kept the hottest one for last.


End file.
